This invention relates to fertility hormones produced by recombinant DNA techniques.
Mammals, including humans, secrete several fertility hormones, e.g., leuteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), which are heterodimeric and, within a species, share a common alpha chain, the beta chain of each conferring specificity. It is also known that the FSH of a number of mammalian species is similar enough so that administration of FSH obtained from the pituitary gland of one species is biologically effective in another. Porcine FSH has been shown to induce superovulation in cattle, pigs, sheep, and horses.